It started on a rainy day
by Fukoneko
Summary: Ever since that day, the two of them has become distant with each other. Will they stopped being friends? Or will it turn into something more? Based on To-Love Ru Darkness chapter 4


**Disclaimer: To-Love Ru and all its related characters belong to their respectful owners**

* * *

*Piip Piip Piip*

The sound of the alarm filled the dark room. On the outside, rain pours from the clouds and tapped the roof and windowsills rhythmically. The trees and the grass looked greener than usual from being showered since dawn, and the air has become colder.

It was a perfect morning to just curl up in bed and stay inside the house.

Too bad it's still Friday, which means school is still in progress. Long, slender arm emerge from the bundles of sheets and pat the cat-shaped clock on its head to silence the alarm. After staying still for a few minutes to feel the warmth of the bed, Kotegawa Yui flopped down from the bed and shivered when her feet touches the cold floor.

It's so tempting to just lie in bed and skip school today, considering the weekend starts tomorrow and the exams are over as well so she's pretty sure the teachers will most likely do the same.  
Nevertheless, being the discipline morale committee's member, she has to show a perfect example.

The long haired woman stood up and stretched her body by rising her hand up in the air and letting out a moan of satisfaction. The action resulted in her clothing, which is a white tank top to cling tighter to her breasts and showed her belly while the black shorts she wears only made her hourglass-shaped body more noticeable.

It's a shame no one's around to see it.

After feeling much more awake, Yui make her way to the bathroom and started to take a shower. A long, warm shower. While sighing in content, feeling pure bliss from the hot water pounding on her skin, she's pondering about her dream last night. One that's centered about a certain orange-haired guy.

...

* * *

"Yuuki-kun.."

They were in his house, his bed. After taking refugee from a downpour on their way home Yui somehow ended up staying in his house for a while and clad only in his shirt because of her clothes being dried from the rain.

All they did was just sitting on his bed, watching the rain that seems to be falling endlessly. It was a peaceful situation, then it vanished as a blackout occurred. Rito said he's gonna go downstairs to check the fuses when a lighting strikes. The loud voice caused Yui to yelp, and pull Rito's arm so quickly causing him to fall and landed on top of her. Rito was about to apologize and get up, thinking that she would be mad and screamed "Shameless!" on him again, but Yui circled her arms around him, stopping his move, and said meekly.

"Don't go.."

The tone of her voice surprised him, and when his eyes finally got used to the dark he could see a tear on the corner of her eye. He suddenly remembered what Saruyama said about her having a nice body and a pretty face albeit her personality, and he couldn't agree more about the former two.

Well, maybe the latter is true as well.

Still, the sudden remembrance makes him more focused on her body. Seeing her there, wearing his shirt, sweat forming from the humid air making the shirt glued to her body, and putting up a defenseless face, Rito can't help but realize he's also a normal teenage boy.

But he can't do that. Not only that it's wrong, but doing so would only hurt her feelings. Having lived with the Devillukes for so long, Rito's mental power has overpowered his body needs. That's why he can always resist Momo's ..err.. 'approach' all this time. But looking at her face, he somehow doubt his ability would last if he doesn't release himself as soon as possible.

Supporting his body with his left hand, he tried to pry off Yui's hands using his right. But it only resulted in her tightening her hold.

"Ko- Kotegawa.. Umm.. I- I can't move.."

He tried to speak the obvious to put some common senses in their situation right now, because with the way she's looking at him, he really needs to distract himself with anything. In this case, a common sense sound good. However, the distraction didn't last long for the clouds decided to let moon make its light shone to his room, and when he looked at her, he could see the tears starting to make their way down her reddened cheek, and they moonlight was making them twinkle and making her milky skin a sight to behold.

He has never seen anything more beautiful than that.

He could feel himself starting to lose control. But he can't do it. He shouldn't. It's not right to take advantages like this. He can't betray her trust. They're friends. He can't just-

"..Please.."

And with that single word, something inside Rito's mind snapped. He captured her lips with his own. He doesn't care what happened anymore. All he wanted at that time was her, and only her.

It was a selfish thought, but who cares.

Meanwhile, Yui was shocked. She thought that he's gonna leave her again. Only to find out that she's kissing him. Him. The man she loves. Her first love. The guy who saved her. Without a second thought she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, feeling his soft lips, Yui can't help but wonder how they taste like.

Instinctively, she stuck her tongue out. Just the tip, and licked. He tasted like coffee, and Yui remembered that he had one back at school before they went home. For someone like her, who likes sweet things, it's a strange flavor, one that's new for her taste buds.

She never knew coffee can taste that sweet.

Meanwhile, Rito was overwhelmed. He never imagined Yui would be the aggressive type. When he sensed that she's about to close her mouth again, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Suddenly, the innocent kiss turned into a heated one, and Yui couldn't help but moan at the feeling, and she hugged Rito even more closer.

Seconds later, both of them realized their lack of oxygen and pulled apart. String of saliva can be seen connecting their mouth. Panting heavily, both of them looked at each other, drawn by their flushed state.

"..Yuuki-kun.. I lo-"

* * *

And the next thing she knew, her alarm had awoken her. To tell the truth, ever since that incident in his house she dreams about him more often. But this time had been different. Usually, they would end with Rito pulling himself up and apologizing to her. Yet the dream this time had been more, how should she put it, 'intense' than usual.

And not just the dream. Their encounters at school has been awkward as well. Instead of the usual routine, which is Rito falling on girls and Yui scolds her of being shameless, now they're just avoiding each other, unable to look each other's eyes. She can't help but feel sad when remembering this.

"Oi Yui! How much longer are you gonna be in there?"

The sound of her brother broke her trance, and she realized that she has spend long enough time in the shower. She shouts her reply and twist the knob to turn off the water and starts to dry her body and put her school uniform. When finished, she went to the kitchen and snatched a toast and a bottle of milk then starting to put on her shoes. When she steps out, she realizes that the rain has stopped and decided not to take an umbrella.

"I'm going Mom!"

"Take care sweety!"

"I will!"

On her way to school, she started thinking about Rito, and trying to come up with an idea on how to talk to him. But instead, it only reminded her of her dream last night, which makes her blush and can only look at the ground to hide her red cheeks.

Little did she know, at the Yuuki household, a certain young man was having the same dream like she had.

...

* * *

**Good? Bad?**


End file.
